littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Leigh-Anne Pinnock
Leigh-Anne Pinnock(born 4 October 1991) is a British singer and fashion blogger. She is a member of British four-piece girl group Little Mix with Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson and Jade Thirlwall. Group was formed exclusively for the eighth series of The X Factor in 2011 and became the first, and so far, only group to win the competition. Early Life Leigh-Anne is from High Wycombe, Buckinghamshire. She has 2 sisters, Sarah and Sian-Louise. Her parents got divorced in 2009. Before joining Little Mix, she worked as a waitress in Pizza Hut. Leigh-Anne said, "I've been singing since I was nine". Leigh-Anne's mother, Debbie, recalled, "she was always singing. She had a karaoke machine when she was little and was always putting on performances. Leigh-Anne and her older sister, Sarah, would pretend they were The Spice Girls. At primary school, Leigh-Anne performed in a school version of Stars In Their Eyes ''and sang Daphne & Celeste's ''Ooh Stick You., and Leigh-Anne`s sister, Sarah, remembers Leigh-Anne "always used to sing in the bathroom as she got ready for school" . When she was young, Leigh-Anne and her sister Sarah attended stage school, and at the age of 11, Leigh-Anne attended Sylvia Young Theater School in London for a short while. Career X Factor (2011) Leigh-Anne went to auditions for X Factor in London , held at O2 Arena on 6, 7, 8 and 9 July 2011. Leigh-Anne passed the auditions in front of the show`s producers and she went on to perform Rihanna's Only Girl (in the World), and Summertime in front the judges, who gave her four "yeses" and she was through to bootcamp, Leigh-Anne recalled, that at her audition, "I was ill and I thought I`m never going to get through but I went out there and just went for it." DNA (2012-present) Following The X Factor, the girls signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They said through a live stream via Twitcam that their debut single will be called "Wings". Little Mix announced their debut album in September 2012 called DNA, which released on 19 November 2012. They later published lyrics videos and official music videos of their other singles, "DNA", "Change Your Life", and "How Ya Doin'?". Salute and Word Up! (2013-14) Following the release of their debut album DNA, the girls uploaded a video to their official YouTube page, announcing that their second album would be called Salute and would be available for pre-order on 7 October. The album was released on 11 November 2013 in the United Kingdom and was released in the United States on 4 February 2014. It was followed by the release of three singles Move, Little Me and Salute. The band released a cover version of the Cameo's song "Word Up!" as the official single for Sport Relief 2014. The song reached number six in the UK and number thirteen in Ireland while also charting in Australia, Austria, Denmark and France. Get Weird (2015-present) At the 2015 Brit Awards, the group confirmed that their album was completed, describing it as having a "whole new sound" and projecting the release for sometime in 2015. In addition to writing over 100 songs for their forthcoming album, In May 2015, Little Mix released a song called "Black Magic". Little Mix also co-wrote Britney Spears' single "Pretty Girls", which was released also in May 2015. On 15 July 2015, following a leak of the album's cover art, the group officially announced on Twitter that their third studio album would be titled Get Weird, and would be available for pre-order in the UK from the following day, with a global release date set for 6 November 2015. Personal Life Jordan Kiffin Leigh-Anne is dating Jordan Kiffin. He is a football player for the football club Ashford Town, Middlesex. They met each other at the celebration party for Wings. Quotes